Ours
by AshleySwift13
Summary: One-shots between different WITCH couples. Third chapter -Irma and Martin.
1. Chapter 1

Just a one-shot that came to me at midnight. Don't ask.

**Always there**

Cornelia rushed out of the Silver Dragon; her hair was dancing in the wind as tears spilt from her eyes. _Why can't we just tell Elyon the truth? Why?_

"Cornelia!"

She half turned to see Caleb running after her. She ignored him and continued running, as fast as her feet could take her.

"Cornelia, stop!"

The earth guardian, as stubborn as she was, continued without hesitation. She ran straight for the park and looked back to see no one behind her. She sighed as she crashed on a bench with her head in her hands.

_She doesn't deserve this. Her life is in danger, all because the others won't tell her who she really is. They know more about her life than she does, and now she's on a completely different world. She is nothing like Phobos, that son of a-_

Cornelia felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She didn't look up to see who it was, and only kept a steady expression.

"I'm sorry."

Caleb whispered as he made his way on the bench next to her. She ignored him and wiped a tear away cruelly, after placing her hands in her lap. Caleb looked down and placed his hand on top of hers. She looked up at him with watery eyes.

"I..." He was cut off by the blonde resting her head on his shoulder. He sighed sadly as he stroked her hair. "It's going to be okay."

"No, it's not. Ph-Phobos...He's g-going to hurt E-Elyon and...It's a-all my fault...my fault..."

Caleb felt his heart break. He hated seeing his girlfriend in such a state, it made him feel like he had done something wrong, the guilt washing over him.

"It's not your fault, Cornelia. You didn't know what would happen."

Cornelia sniffled as she pulled away from him and looked across at the grass. "What kind of a friend am I?"

Caleb pulled a strand of hair and placed it behind her ear. He turned her face around to meet her eyes and placed one hand on her cheek. "You're a great friend, everyone can see that. Not to mention my favourite guardian."

She looked up at him and giggled softly, as her face turned a light shade of pink. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he placed an arm around her while leaning his head on hers. They stayed silent for a while, just enjoying the moment they had together – it was comforting. Cornelia let out a small yawn, as she placed a hand on her mouth.

Caleb turned to her and smiled, "Come on, I'll take you home."

He stood up and offered his hand to her. She looked up and smiled a genuine smile as she took it and walked across the park with him, hand in hand.

_Everything will turn out alright..._

Cornelia glanced at Caleb from the corner of her eye, and smiled to herself, and then looked back down at their entwined fingers.

_I know it will._

**A/N: What did you guys think? I thought it was adorable! Yes, this idea did come to me at midnight, it's true. It's what happens when you fall asleep listening to Taylor Swift and Christina Perri. Well, in my case it does. **

**I have decided to name this "Ours" and it will have random one-shots of Cornelia and Caleb. I don't know when I will add more one-shots, it might be a few days or weeks. **

**Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I've decided to use this to post random one-shots for WITCH couples, not just one. This one's for Hay Lin and Eric! I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own WITCH or any characters.**

**Picture Perfect**

The soft bristles of the paintbrush coat themselves with a mixture of blue. Hay Lin bites her lip as she uses her free hand to push her hair back from her face, and continues working. Her eyes dart frantically across the different colours presented on the canvas, as her lips turn up in a slight curve.

* * *

"You see that star over there?" His head leans instinctively towards hers as he points with his index finger.

Her forehead creases into a frown as she searches towards where his finger is directed. He grins as he lifts her hand and uses it to point at a single star.

"Found it?"

She nods slowly, amazed at how insignificant it looks from such a distance.

He continues, "Well, that's part of a constellation. Alone, it may seem unimportant. But without it, the group wouldn't be complete. "

He continues to search for more in the sky, while she stares at him – the way his eyes immediately brighten up after identifying another pattern of stars, the way his hair falls across his eyes and how his hand aimlessly tosses back his black locks.

It is at that moment in time that Hay Lin realises she loves him.

* * *

Dark circles make themselves visible under her determined eyes. She squints at the canvas, trying to stifle a yawn, and grips the paintbrush with her front teeth while wiping her hands on her apron.

The door opens. Her mother glances over at her painting delicately, the brightness of the lamp being the only light object turned on in the room.

"Hay Lin? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

The girl in question jumps up slightly and tries her best to hide her work. "Right...Sorry, I was just finishing something."

Her mother smiles slightly and folds her arms. "Can I...take a look?"

She bites her lip in response before finally giving in and stepping out of the way. Her mother's expression brightens up and she walks over to her daughter, wrapping her arms around her shoulder, while admiring the painting.

"Eric's a very lucky boy."

* * *

Her expression is mixed with anxiety and excitement. She walks across the street to the door of the Cafe, and notices a certain dark haired boy sitting in the seat by the window – waiting. She takes a deep breath and walks in.

The smell of the cafe reminds her of Christmas – the aroma of cinnamon sinks into her memory and she feels nostalgic – this time, last year, was when they had their first date.

He has already noticed her, the minute she walks through the door, and he stands and waves.

"Hay Lin, you made it." He smiles and pulls out the chair for her. She rests a large bag on the table and they hug tenderly.

A few minutes pass, and he discusses how they could spend their one year anniversary this evening. After a few moments, a comfortable silence passes between them. She looks down at the bag in front of her on the table, and looks up to see he's realised it too.

She swallows, "I...I...this is for you."

She hastily hands him the bag, mentally scowling at her nervousness. He must be holding back a laugh at her anxiety.

Instead, he smiles warmly at her and opens the bag, revealing the canvas. A sincere smile crosses his face almost immediately as he looks back and forth at the painting and the girl sitting in front of him.

"Hay Lin...This is...amazing."

He traces the picture of himself and her sitting under the stars. The different shades of blue blend perfectly together; the different constellations in the stars are held together flawlessly.

It must have taken her...he can't image how long it would have taken.

He glances back at her as she bites her lip unsurely. He carefully places the painting to the side and entwines their fingers together.

"I love you, Hay Lin."

She fixes her eyes on his in response, stunned by how honest and genuine those three words sound.

She replies back, not as smoothly, but he can tell that, after so much effort, she means it. And that's all that matters.

**A/N: I hope you liked this! This idea has been in my mind for a few days now and so I thought I should make the most of it. **

**Thank you for reading and if you have any suggestions/ideas, then feel free to review and let me know!**

**Take care.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you're all well. **

**This one-shot idea came from Lexvan, so thank you so much! I hope you all like it and feel free to comment on this any way you like.**

* * *

**Changes**

"And how is my lovely care bear today?"

"Martin!"

"Yes, my sugar plum?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Whatever you say, honey-"

Irma shoves him out the way slightly, before groaning and stomping all the way across to her seat in class.

She catches sight of him as he waves at her goofily from across the room. Her body slumps down in the chair and she closes her eyes.

Today is going to be a _really_ long day.

* * *

Cornelia grins, "So, how did you enjoy that serenade?"

"I can't believe he would do something like that – in front of everyone!"

"Geez, Irmy, I'm sure Martin was jut expressing how much he lo-"

"Not another word, Corny."

Her blonde friend laughs, shaking her head, "One day, _Irmy, _you'll get over this."

* * *

"Schmooooky Pookie Pooo! Wait up!"

Irma groans. She spins around, ready to show Martin a piece of her mind-

"Oh, Martin, you're so sweet!"

She freezes. She couldn't possibly have responded to him like that, meaning-

He giggles at the girl standing a few feet in front of him in response. Irma gawks at them in astonishment. Martin...with a _girl?_

She glances over at the brunette standing next to him.

_And a pretty one, too._

Noticing her look, he walks over to her. "Oh...hey, _Irma_."

'_Irma'...?_

"This is Michelle." He gestures towards the girl standing next to him, awkwardly.

"It's nice to meet you!" Michelle chirps. Her words tumble out in a thick French accent, and Martin visibly swoons at her in a sickly fashion.

Irma forces a tiny smile on her face, "You too, Michelle."

He gives her a nod and continues with Michelle along the corridors, towards their class.

* * *

She watches from a few seats away in the Cafeteria, as they laugh together.

"Um...Irma...Are you okay?"

She perks up slightly at the mention of her name and nods in Hay Lin's direction, muttering a quick "Fine".

Will raises an eyebrow, before glancing at Irma's hand in a fist on the table.

The water guardian visibly relaxes as her head falls down slightly. Glancing one more time from the corner of her gaze at the couple, she closes her eyes and rests her head in her hands.

_That should be me with him._

* * *

Taranee walks home with her a few days later.

Noticing the distant look on her friend's face, she begins talking. "So I haven't seen Martin around lately."

Irma's gaze shoots up at the mention of his name, and she tries to hide her gloom with a shrug.

"He's probably still trying to cope with his infatuation over _Michelle."_

Her attempt at pronouncing the name with a French accent doesn't go unnoticed, along with the jealousy in her voice.

Taranee studies her friend's expression for a moment.

"Do...Do you have..._feelings _for him?"

Irma's expression is blank. She ponders over this for a moment.

Does she have feelings for the boy that would follow her around school, trying to impress her at any chance he could get?

She tries to force a laugh, wanting to deny the thought of it all together.

But as she simply chooses to ignore answering the question, makes her way home and sits in her room all alone – it is the only thought that refuses to leave her alone.

* * *

Martin makes his way to his place in class. His seat is directly in front of Irma's, and the one next to him is empty.

Irma has a puzzled expression on her face. She taps the back of his chair and he turns around to face her.

"Where's Michelle?"

He shrugs, "She had to move back to France."

Irma nods slowly and is about to reply, when Martin turns back around. Her gaze drops and she begins to fumble with her fingers, thinking of how he probably wants nothing more to do with her anymore.

* * *

"Hey, Irma."

There it is again. _Irma._ No failed attempt at a pickup line, no dorky expression and no laughter in his tone of voice.

"...Is everything alright?"

She has a blank expression on her face and nods ever so slightly, before walking past him and out of the school gates.

"What are you doing?" she asks Martin, watching as he falls into step with her.

"I'm walking you home." He replies back simply, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Her eyes widen, "But..."

He gives her a questioning look, making her want to continue.

"But...I...I was terrible to you!" she pauses and takes a deep breath, "Why would you still want to be near me?"

They stop walking and he sighs before looking down at his feet. She finds it difficult to read his expression.

"Michelle was so good to you..." she whispers, feeling the guilt wash over her. She closes her eyes and takes a short breath, before facing him. "I...I understand if you don't want to hang out with me anymore...I'm sorry, Martin..."

Martin listens intensively at her while she trails of. He cuts her off by pulling her in for a hug.

Irma's eyes widen once more as she slowly hugs him back, the colour rising in her cheeks. He pulls away and notices her expression.

"I just thought that you had had enough of me...and you wanted me to stop bothering you." He explains. "Michelle's a good person but...I didn't have feelings for her. I really care about you, Irma."

She bites her lip before raising her head, "Really?"

"Really."

A comfortable silence passes between them as they continue walking. A few minutes later, they are outside Irma's house.

She turns to face him outside her door, "Martin...would you...if you're not busy later...could we...?" she stutters and mentally scowls at herself.

He grins, "I thought you'd never ask."

She watches as he turns to leave. He calls her name and she turns to see him grinning at her,

"So I'll see you on Saturday, Snicker Doodle?"

Irma feels a smile forming on her face and chuckles at him.

_I'm glad everything worked out in the end._

* * *

**A/N: I hope this was okay! I don't think it's as good as the one I did for Hay Lin and Eric, though, so I'm sorry if you feel the same way! Next one will probably be Will and Matt.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
